Yumiko Tatsukawa
Yumiko Tatsukawa is a character owned by the user Gamesee. Please do not use this character without their permission, unless it is a crush. Mun Note: This page is incredibly outdated as this wiki is pretty dead. However, just for shits and giggles, he might update it. Someday. Appearance Yumiko is a very tall girl, towering over her gang members at 5'11 (180.33 cm.) She weighs about 152 lbs to match that (68 kg) and appears slightly muscular. Her skin is slightly tan due to Yumiko spending a lot of time outdoors, and she has no farmer's tan. Her features tend to be longer and thinner, although her eyes are a bit more "white" since her mom is indeed white. Yumiko's hair is in pigtails due to her mother persisting upon them, tied together with orange ribbons. Yumiko dresses like a classic sukeban, with her sleeves rolled up to her shoulders and bandages all over her body. Yumiko also unbuttons her shirt daily and had it cut so that it reaches a little bit above her waist. She also wears a sarashi on her chest, which often causes bruising or difficulty breathing on really bad days. In addition, Yumiko wears a surgical mask with a brown X on it almost daily. Her skirt goes a little past her knees, although she may make it longer or shorter depending on the weather. Personality Yumiko is a rather cold and ruthless girl, showing zero compassion to other except when it comes to Ren and perhaps Satoru. She often punishes her gang by burning cigarettes on them or simply beating them up, feeling no mercy in either situation. This is the main reason as to why she leads her gang, compared to some of the other members in it. In addition, Yumiko is extremely violent, earning her the title of "The Orcish Sukeban." She often fights other gangs, those who disrespect her, boys trying to flirt with her and/or her gang members, and/or people trying to sell her members drugs. Yumiko does occasionally solve things through words if it is a long conflict, if she is tired, or if she the conflict involves a teacher. To add, Yumiko hates being confronted about anything, mainly her relationships with anyone. She often harshly denies anything she is accused of, such as her crush on Satoru. She may even give one of her gang members a light punishment if they even bring up Satoru's name or accuse her of anything. The only member who can ever get away with this is Etsuko, which is mainly because the two are close friends. Yumiko is also quite stubborn, mainly with her teachers. She only does what she thinks is best for her or those close to her, and will never relent when it comes to this. Additionally, Yumiko is very organized. This is mainly because she is raised by a yakuza boss who taught her how to properly run the clan when something inevitably happens to him. This makes her gang more tactful than others, which comes in handy during long-running rivalries and planned fights. This also shows how she is a good leader compared to others, although she wouldn't be as good a leader without using intimidation. Furthermore, Yumiko is actually quite quiet. She only talks when she speaks her mind, but doesn't start conversations otherwise. Instead, she relishes in the presence of others or simply signals them in certain situations. She is however somewhat snarky when she is talking with others, which makes some thankful that Yumiko is more quiet. Lastly, Yumiko is especially protective of Ren. She is known to beat up those who harm him (mentally or physically), along with breaking their things and even threatening to kill them in drastic situations. She likes that he tends to stick with her more than others, but at the same time she worries about his future when they graduate. Backstory (note - aside from the first mention, Ren's pronouns will be he/them when he is referred to. apologies for any confusion that is caused.) Although Yumiko didn't know it at the time, her upbringing was different than most people's. She and her brother, who was considered a sister at the time, Ren, were children of a yakuza boss who very rich and powerful. She and her brother were often spoiled with various riches by her parents and their friends, mainly because they wanted to make her father happy or just because they had enough money to spend on them. Another particularly interesting thing about this boss was that he had a fixation on bloodlines, and only wanted his biological children to take his place when he inevitably met his end. So, from a young age, Yumiko and her brother were trained in various martial arts and leadership skills. Yumiko never minded or questioned her lifestyle, most of her friends being other children with rich families. In addition she was homeschooled, so she never got to see other kid's parents and such until middle school. The only thing she knew was different about her was her attachment to her brother. The two were together as often as humanly possible, some thinking that Ren was just an extension of Yumiko. She would even assault others who dared harm Ren in any way, even friends and relatives. This caused a lot of potential friendships to never happen and for Yumiko to become more cold and merciless. Just before starting middle school, Ren started to question his gender for many reasons that Yumiko never questioned. It wasn't obvious at first, the only changes that anyone could notice being that he would flinch when the wrong pronouns were used. This questioning went on until middle school, when the pair was enrolled in Hastuharu since their father wanted them to get a good education and he had the money to make that happen. When Ren was enrolled into Hastuharu, he had everyone refer to him in a more masculine way including his sister who didn't care at all. He also bought a binder secretly and cut his hair, having a friend later shape it to look nicer. Their parents didn't know about any of this, being in another island, until they visited mid-way through the year. They saw the way everybody referred to him as, well, him and the way he looked. They pretended not to notice, taking their kids on the plane trip home and going to bed once they arrived. The next morning however was a disaster. Their father lashed out on Ren, mostly about their "choices" and lifestyle. Yumiko stepped in, yelling back at her father beginning an argument between the two. Eventually this began a fight, both parties being bloody and angry at the end. This eventually caused Yumiko to distance herself from her parents and rebel against them in various ways. When Yumiko was in her 3rd year at Hatsuharu she decided to attempt to start a gang with her friends. Her father disapproved, mainly because sukeban gangs are seen as a bunch of punks screwing around, but Yumiko desired more power in the school that she lost after her and her father became estranged. Although at first it was only Yumiko, Ren, and her best friend Etsuko, as of now the gang grew to have 15 people. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''9 * '''Dexterity - '''8 * '''Stamina - '''4 * '''Overall - '''7 Social * '''Charisma - '''1 * '''Manipulation - '''1 * '''Popularity - '''4 * '''Overall - '''2 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''4 * '''Sexiness - '''5 * '''Elegance - '''0 * '''Overall - '''3 Mental * '''Perception - '''8 * '''Intelligence - '''7 * '''Wits - '''6 * '''Overall - '''7 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''1 * '''Gardening - '''1 * '''Survival - '''7 Combat * '''Melee - '''10 * '''Aim - '''8 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''9 * '''Overall - '''9 Talents * '''Crafts - '''1 * '''Cooking - '''3 * '''Sports - '''5 (any) Artistical * '''Performance - '''1 * '''Dancing - '''1 * '''Musical - '''0 (any) * '''Writing - '''1 * '''Drawing - '''2 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''1 * '''Occult - '''2 * '''Science - '''1 Other * '''Kendo - '''6 * '''Brazilian Jiu Jitsu - '''10 * '''Aikido - '''8 Powers and Mutations Being human, Yumiko has no powers or mutations. Abilities Kendo Although compared to her brother Yumiko isn't the best at Kendo, she is still good at the art compared to most. Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Yumiko is excellent at Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, especially at it compared to the rest of her clan. This is likely because BJJ is very brutal, which Yumiko prefers. Aikido Yumiko is good at Aikido, and sometimes uses it in combat. Shooting Yumiko is a good shooter, preferring tommy guns and pistols. Punching Yumiko is good at punching, knowing where to punch, how hard, good aim, ect. Possessions Brass Knuckles Yumiko has a pair of brass knuckles which she can be seen wearing outside of class and occasionally in the hallway. She often uses them during combat and intimidating others, but she also wears them for comfort. In addition, if one of her gang members breaks a huge rule and/or breaks a lot of rules she may beat them with her brass knuckles as a punishment for them. Cigarettes Although Yumiko doesn't smoke (at least not yet), she carries around some for punishment for her gang. If it is a minor offense she may just light one and press it against her member's skin for a second, but if it is a medium offense she may hold it longer or go to more sensitive areas of the skin. If she catches a member flirting with Ren however, she will burn them in a more...intimate area. Gang Rules These are the general rules that Yumiko gives to her gang. Some do not apply to Ren or Etsuko. # Don't do drugs without Yumiko's knowledge. The exceptions to this are marijuana, paints, and any commonly found product that can produce a high. This can end up in a severe punishment. # No sexual or romantic relationships with people without Yumiko's permission. This also can end up in a severe punishment. # No snitching/ratting on other members. This is a huge rule which Yumiko enforces Trivia * Yumiko has a secret obsession with idol groups which only her brother knows about. * Yumiko has a secret love for Hot Pockets and PB&J sandwiches, but she finds it embarrassing so she never mentions it. ** Only Ren and Etsuko know this. * While Ren would never reveal any of Yumiko's secrets, Etsuko is happy to give away embarrassing information about Yumiko in exchange for Neopoints (NPs) or a membership on Club Penguin if it is a more embarrassing secret. * Yumiko is panromantic. * Yumiko was born on March 15th, also known as the Ides of March (the day Julius Caesar was assassinated.) * Yumiko initial design based off of a lot of anime characters. Some include Haru Yoshida, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Rin Okumura. ** Her later designs weren't based off any fictional characters, more so real people. * Yumiko's favourite drink is soda. * Yumiko's favourite word is "*sshole." * Yumiko and Ren are technically identical twins. * Ren is technically older than Yumiko by about two minutes. * Yumiko ''hates ''being touched unless it is a friendly fight or a close friend/relative touching her. * Yumiko refers to herself as "ore." * Yumiko has no sexual drive at all. * The only reason Yumiko wears pigtails is because her mother insists upon it and her friend who moved away gave her those ribbons for her birthday. ** Admittedly, Yumiko can just ignore her mother and that friend wasn't the best friend she ever had but she uses those as her reasons anyway. Category:Apothisexual Category:Panromantic Category:Twins Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:Sisters Category:Fifth Years Category:Females Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Presidents Category:Yakuza Category:Class 5-1 Category:Human Category:Porcy's Waifus